Suegra
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todas las personas alguna vez odiaron a su suegra ¿sera Ino y Shikamaru la excepcion?


Hola que tal ya volví jajaja bueno aquí otro aporte para esta linda parejita espero que les guste

Y como sabemos Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Aclaraciones

-Dialogo-

_Pensamiento _

**.**

**.**

**Suegra**

**.**

**.**

Toda persona sin excepción alguna vez se quejan de su respectiva suegra que queriendo o no tendrían que aguantar todo con tal de estar con la persona a la que amaban.

Shikmaru esperaba no tener problema alguno ya que Ino no tenia a su madre por desgracia sabia muy bien que la chica no la recordaba pero aun así como no iba a extrañarla.

Al ver a todas las niñas de la mano de su madre la hacían pensar en como seria tener a una amiga incondicional que siempre estaría junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas.

Jamás te abandonaría por alguien más y siempre te escucharía ella te daría buenos consejos.

Aun recordaba cuando Ino tenía cuatro años lloraba desconsoladamente en el parque en una noche de lluvia sin ningún abrigo puesto. Si el no hubiera pasado por hi estaría seguro que la pequeña rubia se quedaría ahí llorando sola.

***-Flash back-***

-¿Problemática que tienes?- Se acerco ala pequeña preocupado ya que jamás la había visto así

-…- Las palabras no salían de boca no sabía que decirle

-Tranquila vamos a mi casa para que te seque- La ayudo a levantarse del columpio y juntos se dirigieron a su casa.

Al menos estaba seguro de que su madre no estaría para regañarlo por lo mojado que estaba.

-Pasa iré por unas toallas para que te seques-Y antes de que Ino asintiera estaba en la entrada sola esperando a su mejor amigo

No demoro mucho en llegar con las toallas al terminar de secarse le ofreció un te caliente más que nada por si llegaba su madre no se enfadara con el por no ser cortez con una niña.

Shikamaru espero a que ella estuviera más tranquila y le contara que le había ocurrido.

-¿Ya me diras lo que te ocurre?-

La pequeña asintió en silencio- ¿Recuerdas qe mi papa dijo que mi madre había muerto?

Como olvidarlo ese dia Ino y el estaban viendo fotografías cuando a ella se le ocurrió preguntar por su madre.

-si lo recuerdo-

-Pues lo que pasa es que mi papa mintió mi madre está viva-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto preocupado

-Estaba buscando un juguete en el cuarto de mi papa y encontré una carta y cuando le pregunte a mi papa que decía primero me regaño por andar sacando cosas que no son mías y luego me dijo que era de mi mama- No continuo ya que la pequeña volvió a llorar-

-¿Y que no estas feliz? Después de todo deseabas que tu madre no estuviera muerta ¿no es así?-

-Ya no Shika mi papa me dijo que ella no quería verme-

**.**

***-Fin flash back-***

Desde ese dia Ino no volvió a hablar de lo mucho que deseaba tener una madre y el no la obligaría despuess de todo era su decisión.

Shikamaru jamás creyó que los suegros fueran peores muy sobrerprotectores.

Cada que iba a visitar a su amada novia Inoichi lo recibia amenazándolo de muerte si algo le pasaba a su princesita.

Todos los días se preguntaba sobre como seria su suegra ¿lo amenazaría como Inoichi? Pero recordando la platica que tuvieron en una reunió se reprendía por pensar aquello.

Se entero de lo sobre protectoras que son siempre atrás de ellas para cuidar que no pase nada y recomendándoles ir a lugares para niños.

Agradecía que Inoichi solo lo amenazara y más aun agradecía no tener suegra.

Ino por su parte jamás tuvo la clase de problema como toda chica, su suegra diciéndole que no se merecía a su hijo que de seguro solo estaba atrás de el por conseguir algo e infinidad de cosas que escuchaba cada que unas mujeres se reunían fuera de la floristería.

Agradecía que ninguna de esas mujeres fuera su suegra, y más aun agradecía que fuera Yoshino.

Ya que no creía lo que su novio le decía de ella que era una histérica y problemática regañándolo por cosas sin sentido.

Porque ella la trataba como una hija siempre cuidándola y preocupándose por ella y su bienestar la trataba como si fuera su hija y ella lo agradecía así olvidaría a aquella mujer que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrarla.

Siempre le daba consejos y podía platicar de todo lo que quisiera con ella y sobre todo como hacer para que Shikamaru a obedeciera.

Jamás les creería a aquellas personas que dicen que las suegras son malas hasta que ella no lo compruebe no lo iba a creer.

Ya que ella amaba a su suegra y le agradecía ya que si ella no hubiera existido no tendría a Shikamaru a su lado y hacerla tan feliz como solo el sabia.

No había duda las suegras no son tan malas como todos creen y todos aquellos que desean que no existieran.

Ino solo decía ay que saber tratarla cuando sus amigas le preguntaban sobre cómo había conseguido una relación tan amigable con ella cuando ellas no las podían ni mirar.

Se sentía orgullosa de ser la única chica que se llevaba de maravilla con su suegra.

Y eso como consecuencia traía consecuencias ser la envidia de todas las chicas y admiración de algunas otras.

Pero eso no le importaba no iba a depender de ellas para que su relación fuera mejor.

-¿Ino nos vamos?-Shikamaru la saco de sus pensamientos

-Claro vamos Adiós Yoshino-san- Se despidió amablemente de su suegra y camino junto a Shikamaru el cual la sujeto de la mano y comenzó a caminar

-Que les vaya bien y Shikamaru cuida de ella o te las veras conmigo

-Si, si lo hare-Ya cuando estuvo seguro que su madre no lo escucharía susurro unas palabras solo para que Ino lo escuchara- Mujer problemática sabes parce ser mas mi suegra que la tuya-

Ante tal comentario Ino solo se limito a sonreír

-Puede que sea verdad pero lo prefiero así y no tener que estar peleando con ella- Jalo a Shikamaru sujetándolo del cuello de su chaleco lo bajo hasta su altura para después depositar un dulce beso en los labios de él.

Shikamaru por su parte la sujeto de la cintura para que estuviera más cerca y prolongo el beso disfrutando de aquel momento.

Aunque Ino odiara a su madre él estaba agradecido con su suegra por darle un regalo tan especial que importaba si ella la quería o no con que el la quisiera se conformaba.

Siguieron con su camino sujetados de la mano hasta su lugar favorito un apartado lugar solo para ellos dos un bosque lleno de flores de todo tipo y a lo lejos un pequeño riachuelo convirtiendo el lugar en algo mágico y maravilloso.

Se sentaron para contemplar el lugar abrazados cada una divagando en sus pensamientos y sin saber era el mismo.

Ambos le agradecían a respectiva suegra ya que sin ellas no hubieran existido.

**.**

**.**

*******FIN*******

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien que les pareció?¿les gusto? ya saben todo es bien recibido opiniones, sugerencias, criticas (de todo tipo)y finalmente decirme si les gusto o on todo es bien recibido.

Gracias nos vemos pronto.

Sayo!


End file.
